My Destiny
by Mistynia
Summary: Oneshot! T to make sure! When a fight with Eggman leaves Amy life hanging in the balance, will Sonic realize something important? SonAmy! R&R please!


**Hi, guys! It's me, Namonaki. I changed my name because, well, I was getting pretty bored on it xD Anyways, a new fanfic from me, also a one- shot. This time a SonAmy one! Different points of views! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Sonic... Why not? I guess back at that time... I was a little too small to think about a supersonic hedgehog...**

* * *

**My Destiny**

:: Amy's POV ::

'Sonikku… Sonikku.. SONIKKU!!!' I could only think as I jumped down. Sonic was hurt because of me.

:: End Amy's POV ::

:: A few minutes earlier ::

"Don't waste your time, Sonic. You can't win!" Eggman's voice boomed from his giant, Eggman- shaped like, robot.

"Feh, do you still think that, Eggman? I thought you knew me longer than that." Sonic said, with his trademark smirk clearly shown.

"Oh, but I do. I know everything about you. I know you weaknesses." Eggman smirked within his capsule on top of the robot.

Sonic smirked more. "Weaknesses? I don't have any weaknesses!"

"Oh, you don't?" Eggman said, taunt heard in his voice. "I can tell your two most weaknesses. First one is... well... look around." Sonic looked around. Water. An ocean. A platform on a ocean.

"Ok, you made your point... But, I can still handle that." Sonic said, a bit nervous by the water. "But I don't have any weaknesses!"

"What bout HER?" Eggman said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the chest of the robot went open, and some sort of capsule came out with something pink in it. It looked terrified.

Sonic growled, "Amy..." Now Sonic looked angry.

Eggman laughed, "You don't like what you see, huh? Surrender yourself, or else pretty in pink here dies."

"Sonic!" Amy screamed, but was muffled by the thickness of the glass. She tried to break the glass, but she wasn't strong enough. She had cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, probably because she fought with Eggman before he captured her.

"Eggman! Let her go!" Sonic yelled. Eggman moved to robot one step forward.

"Only if you can beat my super- ultra robot!" Eggman said as he shot a few missiles at Sonic.

"Heh, bring it on!" Sonic said as he jumped up into the air. 'I have to get to Amy.' Sonic made a ball of himself as he went straight past the missiles. He landed next to Amy's capsule. He then went straight to Amy.

"Don't worry, Ames. I'll get you out. No worries." Sonic said to her as he winked at her. Amy looked hopefully at him, but then frightened. She saw that behind Sonic, that the missiles were coming straight at him.

Amy's eyes went wide. She began to punch on the glass making Sonic look at her. "Sonic, behind you!" Sonic quickly looked behind him and jumped up, the missiles still following him.

Eggman's voice boomed again, "How do you like that, Sonic?!"

Sonic looked behind him again, "Heh, pretty good Eggman! But are they good enough?" This got Eggman confused. Suddenly Sonic landed just before his eyes.

"What are you-" But before Eggman could finish his sentence, he jumped up again, just in time for Eggman to see that his own missiles coming straight at him.

"No-"

**BOOM!**

A big explosion occurred, and it opened Amy's capsule. Sonic landed just in front of her.

"Sonic...!" Amy wanted to take a step forward, but she was still weak in the legs from the fight from before, that she fell to the ground. That is, if Sonic hadn't catched her.

"Amy, are you ok?" Sonic asked, as he holds her in his arms.

Amy laughed a weak laugh. "Ha, I gave it my all and still didn't won..."

Sonic smiled at her, "Don't worry Ames. It's over now. But we have to bail quickly, before the robot explodes." Indeed, because smoke and electricity was coming from the robot.

Amy looked down, they were pretty high up. She looked at Sonic again, "Thank you... for saving me." Amy said in a small voice, actually a bit embarrassed that she, again, had to be saved by Sonic. It's not that she didn't loved it, but she just wanted to be independent for once.

Sonic smiled again, "Of course, Amy! That's what I do!" Amy looked down sadly. 'Yes, that's what he should do for anyone.' She thought.

"Hey, Amy," Sonic began. "why don't you contact Tails with this communicator? Then I'll go look for a save place for Tails to come with his Tornado."

Amy nodded, and turned the communicator on. "Tails, this is Amy. Do you copy me, Tails?"

Meanwhile Sonic went to look around, they had to do it fast, or else they would be toast. A few meters farther there was noise heard. Loud noise.

"I will not let that pesky little hedgehog win!" Eggman said as he emerged from the junk from his robot in his Egg-mobile. He looked around when if he saw Sonic. But instead of Sonic, he only saw Amy. 'She will do as well...' He said as he pointed his laser at Amy, who didn't noticed anything. But Sonic did.

'Eggman! He survived! Who is he pointing at...?' Sonic thought as he followed Eggman's aim.

'Oh, no...' Sonic thought in horror as he saw to who the laser was pointed at. 'Amy...' Sonic sped towards her.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled as Amy looked at him. She then looked behind her. Eggman. Amy gasped as Eggman fired his laser at her.

"AMY! LOOK OUT!" Sonic said as he used himself as shield to protect her. It was a direct hit on his back.

Amy's pupils went small. "Sonic..." Amy said as Sonic fell backwards. "Sonic!" She tried to grab him, but she couldn't reach him anymore. Sonic fell down, fast.

Tears formed in Amy's eyes. "Sonikku… Sonikku.. SONIKKU!! " She screamed and jumped down after him, into the ocean.

:: Amy's POV ::

He can't die! I have to... save him! I almost reached him, but he was going too fast. I saw that he was unconscious. We fell faster and faster down, but it felt like hours untill we had hit the water. Sonic hit the water first, immediatly sinking. I ended under water quickly after him. Luckily, Sonic didn't sank that fast, so I was able to reach him. I grabbed his arm, and swam up. He was so heavy; I used all my strenght to pull him up. Finally, we came above the water, but Sonic was still unconscious, and he was too heavy to keep him up for long.

I looked around me, and saw that Eggman's Robot was sinking into the ocean. I stuck my tongue out at it. Served him right! Again, I looked around me. There was no land in sight, only a large ocean. I contacted Tails before but he said it would take him a hour for him to get here. I don't think I'm gonna make it that long.

'Sonic... wake up...' I thought, my arms and legs getting tired quickly. Luckily, I saw a piece of wood drifting close to us. I swam, with Sonic, towards it. After we reached it, I threw Sonic's arms on the piece of wood.

I began to shake Sonic. "Sonic.. Sonic, wake up... please... I can't hold on much longer. Wake up..' Still no kick from Sonic. I looked at his back; he had a hole from the laser in it! He.. won't make it like this! I feel so useless, there's nothing I can do!

I began to cry. "It's all my fault..." I cried to myself. "If I hadn't been so stupid to let myself get caught by Eggman, none of this would have happened..."

I could feel my energy weaken. I can't hold on... "I'm sorry... Sonic. After all the times you saved me... I couldn't save you for this one time..." I gave him my final kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye... Sonic..." My vision is slowly turning black and I let go of the piece of wood. I can see Sonic waking up, his head shot up towards me. I can see the shock in his eyes, he calls out my name, but I can't hear it... as averything turns black...

:: End Amy's POV ::

"Amy?!"

:: Sonic's POV ::

What's this wetness around me? What happened?

"Sonic ,wake up... please... I can't hold on much longer..." Is that... Amy?

"AMY! LOOK OUT!" Eggman... That's right! He tried to shoot at Amy, but I came in between! I guess I must have been out cold after that... I don't remember anything.

I feel something pressing against my cheek. It's warm.. and soft...

"Goodbye... Sonic..." It's Amy's voice! What is she doing?! I have to wake up!

Suddenly, my eyes shot open and I immediatly turned my head to were I heard Amy. What is she...?

"Amy?!" I almost scream, as I see her close her eyes and begins to sink! I try to grab her, but she's already out of my reach. I tried to go after her, but as soon as I moved, I felt a painfull sting in my back.

"Ouch, what the..?" I moved my hand to my back, and as pulled it back I noticed... blood.. That's where the laser it me...

Argh! What am I doing?! I gotta save Amy, no matter how much in pain I am!

I dive after her. But I can't see her anywhere! I look around. Only a bunch of fish but no Amy.

I began to get a bit nervous. Where is she?!

Suddenly, I saw a bunch of bubbles coming from beneath me. I looked down, and saw Amy still sinking! I tried to swim as quickly as I could to get to her. I ignored the fact that I couldn't swim and hated the water, I just moved my arms and legs like crazy around. It seemed to work, because I was getting closer and closer to Amy.

Finally, I reached her. I grabbed her head and waist, and tried to swim up, but I wasn't getting anywhere far. I tried to wake Amy up, but she stayed unconscious.

I wanted to scream at her, 'Amy, Amy! Please, wake up!' But I couldn't... I couldn't do anything... I wanted her to wake up! I wanted to see her laugh, I wanted her to chase me! I wanted her to... kiss... me...

'Amy.. Don't leave me...' I thought as I lowered my head down to hers. I closed my eyes, as my lips touched hers. I could feel some strange energy going trough my body. Something I could never explain.

A blinding light...

:: End Sonic's POV ::

"Sonc! Amy! Where are you?!" Tails yelled as he searched for the two hedgehogs in his plane. He was at the exact same spot as where Amy had contaced him. But there was nothing else than water.

"No... I can't be... They are not-" But Tails was interupted by some kind of light that emerged from under him. He went a bit backwards with his plain, as something flew out of the water.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed happily. Yes, it was ineed Sonic, but he was in super form. "And Amy too!" Tails said, as he saw the pink hedgehog in Sonic's arms. She was now awake, as she looked at the golden hedgehog.

"Sonikku..." She said, with a tired sigh. Sonic looked at her, his now ruby eyes growing soft.

He held his head against hers. "I thought I lost you..." He whispered to Amy.

Amy closed her eyes. "And I thought I lost you..."

"But you're not get rid off me that easily." They said at the same time. They looked at each other, and laughed.

Suddenly, Amy planted a kiss on Sonic's lips, as he kissed her back. They never noticed Tails there.

"So, I see you're finally together, huh?" Tails said, with a grin on his face as he watched the two.

Their kiss stopped abruptly, as they were startled by Tails. Tails laughed, as did Sonic and Amy.

"Tails, buddy! Glad you could make it!" Sonic said, with a grin.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys. The Tornado was broke..." Tails said, feeling guilty.

"Ah, that's ok, little buddy! We... enjoyed our time out here, didn't we Ames?" Sonic said, as he looked at Amy. Amy just looked at him strangely.

"You guys need a ride? You're both probably tired, right?" Tails said as he looked at the two.

"Gladly, Tails." Sonic said as he put Amy down in one of the seats in the Tornado. He changed back into his normal form, as he sat close next to Amy.

Before he sat down, Amy noticed something on Sonic's back.

"Hey, Sonic? What happened to your wound? You know, from the laser?"

"Mh?" Sonic looked on his back. "Huh? Hey, you're right, Ames! It's gone! Well, good riddance, I can't run with such an injury..."

"But, how did it dissapear? I mean, was it because you went super?"

"Probably..." Sonic said, with a tired yawn. He cuddled up to Amy. But Amy still had a question.

"And, how did you became super without the Chaos Emeralds?"

But Sonic was already half asleep. She could only hear one sentence; "Because I love you..."

Amy blushed when she heard this. She smiled, and gave Sonic a kiss on his head. "I love you too..." She whispered to him before she also fell asleep next to him.

* * *

**Not too OOC, I hope? Did you like it? It's been a while since I've made a fic. I was feeling like it xD And please, do mind my spelling too much... ;;**

**Oh, and Eggman is NOT dead, just so you know X3**

**Thank you for reading and review please! **


End file.
